Lost In Stereo
by D. Baumeir Uchiha
Summary: -¡¿Qué haces aquí! ¡¿Dónde está Ino!-le preguntó la pelirosa. -Hmp. Primero, ¿ya te diste cuenta que nos han encerrado aquí?-Sakura se volteó y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Toda su vida ha estado fingiendo no estar enamorada de alguien a quien si ama y ahora está en una situación muy incómoda y tentadora con esa persona que tanto ama. (Advertencia: lemmon)


**Lost In Stereo (One Shot)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

-Sasuke eres muy lento, dattebayo.-le decía un pelirubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, un moreno por el que la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela se babeaban.

-Hmp. Yo camino al paso que yo quiera, usuratonkachi.-le dijo fulminandolo con la mirada. El que los viera por primera vez diría que son enemigos, pero no son mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños. Son inseparables, si Naruto no está con Sasuke, es el fin del mundo. Ambos estaban caminando a su salón hogar. Cuando entraron, se formó una gritaera y las chicas se revoltaron por la presencia del moreno.

-No es justo, ¿por que las chicas no me quieren a mi?-se quejó Naruto cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que eres un idiota, además no sabes lo molesto que es tener a una manada de chicas detrás de ti todo el tiempo.-el Uchiha empujó levemente a unas cuantas chicas que estaban en el medio y se sentó en su lugar.

-Eres un animal, Sasuke.-el insultado solo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.-Hablando de animales...-Naruto puso cara de seriedad y es que en ese momento su archi-enemiga se acercaba a su mejor amigo para lanzarse sobre él.-Karin, deberías ser un poco más educada, dattebayo.-la pelirroja le sacó la lengua al pelirubio y se concentró en su querido moreno.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Ino conmigo?

-Hmp. No lo creo.-la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se sentó encima de la mesa.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Que fiesta? ¿Por que nunca me entero de nada?-preguntó Naruto alterado.

-Por que eres un "loser" y nadie te quiere en su fiesta.

-¡Karin! Naruto, Ino va a celebrar su cumpleaños el viernes y va a hacer una fiesta de "masquerade."

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Es una fiesta donde debes llevar una máscara para que no te reconozcan.-le explicó el chico que se sienta al frente de Naruto y Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka.

-¿Kiba? ¿A ti te dijeron de la fiesta?-casi gritó Naruto.

-Claro, toda la escuela lo sabe.-por supuesto que toda la escuela lo sabe, la semana pasada Ino Yamanaka repartió las invitaciones a todos, pero el día que lo hizo, Naruto no fue a la escuela por estar ayudando a Kushina Uzumaki, su mamá, a limpiar la casa.

-¿Sasuke, a ti te dijeron?-el mencionado asintió un poco molesto, ya que, es obvio que le tenían que decir sobre la fiesta, es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? El pelirubio se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba sentada Ino junto con su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Una chica común, simple y algo suelta, no tanto como su amiga pelirubia ni menos que su otra amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Hola, Naruto.-le saludó la pelirosa sonriendole.

-Ino, ¿yo estoy invitado a tu fiesta? Porque no recibí una invitación.-ignoró a Sakura y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata, que estaba sentada atrás de Sakura, se sonrojó levemente.

-Mi amor, el día que entregué las invitaciones, tú faltaste.-Naruto frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar.-Pero, yo le di tu invitación a tu amigo, el que está más duro que el cemento.

-¿Al Teme? Él no me dijo nada. Oi, ¡Sasuke! Ino te dio mi invitación, ¿donde está?-el pelinegro miró hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo y se percató de cierta pelirosa que tanto detesta. No es que la odie, no...Es solo que se le hace raro que ella sea la única chica que no se muere por él. Todas gritan, se sonrojan, lo persiguen y le dan cartitas de amor, pero ella...Ella ni se pone nerviosa cuando él está cerca. Sasuke se paró de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaban su mejor amigo, la chica tímida, la pelirubia y...la molestia.

-Naruto, no se de que hablas.-se hizo el tonto para solo tener una excusa de porque se tomó la molestia de ir hasta allá y es que lo que quiere es ver la reacción de esa pelirosa. La miró de reojo y ella lo estaba mirando, no como lo hacen todas sino con una cara sin expresión alguna, sin sentimiento alguno.

-Ay, guapote, ¿no me digas que se te está dañando la memoria? Mira, la semana pasada yo te di dos invitaciones, una para ti y otra para esta cosa.-señaló a Naruto.

-Hmp, tal vez la eché a la basura, pero el Dobe puede coger la mía, yo no pienso ir a tu fiesta.

-Que grosero eres, pero problema tuyo, tú te lo pierdes.-la pelirubia se encogió de hombros y observó al ojiazules.-¿Vas a ir o no?

-No se, es que el Teme no va y...

-¡¿Acaso siempre debes ir a los sitios con ese idiota?!-habló por primera vez Sakura. Todos los ojos presentes en el salón se posaron en ella, especialmente unos de color azabache.

-¿Como me dijiste?-Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente puso sus manos encima de la mesa en donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

-¿Crees que me intimidas, U-chi-ha?-lo retó con la mirada. Azabache y esmeralda se cruzaron por bastante tiempo hasta que la campana que indica el comienzo de las clases interrumpió su batalla de miradas. El Uchiha se fue a su asiento junto con Naruto y Sakura solo sonrió de lado orgullosa de al fin haberle podido decir idiota al chico que ha amado desde que lo vió en el jardín de niños. Y es que el Uchiha se equivoca al pensar que Sakura es la única chica que no se muere por él porque ella es la que más lo ama. Entonces, ¿por qué se comporta como si lo odiara? Fácil, si ella admitiera que ama a Sasuke, esto agrandaría más el ego del chico y ella no quiere eso. Las únicas personas que lo saben son Hinata e Ino y sospecha que Naruto se está dando cuenta. Ella no quiere ser una arrastrada como las demás chicas, además, hay que hacer la diferencia, ¿no? Claro que cuando tiene al pelinegro cerca se pone nerviosa y su corazón se acelera más que un carro de "Nascar" y hace un momento cuando sostuvieron la mirada por tanto tiempo, sintió que ya no podía aguantar más y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en los brazos de ese dios griego y comerselo a besos, pero eso nunca ocurrirá. Sasuke nunca se fijaría en una persona como ella, ¿por qué lo haría? Kakashi-sensei llegó media hora después leyendo su libro de porn...ajam, su libro de romance. Todos posaron sus ojos en el recién llegado esperando a que este los mandara a hacer algo, pero nunca ocurrió.

-Oi, Kakashi-sensei, ¿no nos vas a mandar a hacer algo?-le preguntó su alumno más molesto, Naruto.

-Pués...no se. Hagan lo que quieran, excepto hablar con su compañero de al lado, atrás, debajo, arriba, o uno imaginario, tampoco pueden mirar hacia arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha y mucho menos pueden respirar.-hubo silencio hasta que Kakashi-sensei volvió a hablar.-Pueden hacer lo que quieran, excepto salir del salón. ¡Ah! Y no me molesten, estaré leyendo.-dicho maestro se sentó en su silla de escritorio y todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas diferentes.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Teme, quiero ramen!-exclamó Naruto casi dejando sordo a su mejor amigo.

-Tsk, ¿por qué debes gritar?-el de ojos azabache se colocó sus audífonos y se puso a observar a la pelirosa que tanto detesta. ¿Quién se cree para llamarlo idiota? De alguna manera deberá vengarse de ella, si, eso es, esa pelirosa se las pagará muy caro. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba feliz de la vida riendose de las ocurrencias de Ino a quién se le unió Naruto y empezaron a hacer bromas y decir cosas sin sentido. Karin regresó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y se le sentó encima haciendo que el moreno se molestara un poco, pero dejó que se quedara sentada ahí para ver si lograba celar a la pelirosa. Sasuke se quitó los audífonos y acercó su cara a la peliroja, pero desvió un poco la mirada para observar a la pelirosa, pero se encontró con una Sakura sonriendo sonrojada con un Kiba haciendo bromas y coqueteandole al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se levantó del asiento haciendo que Karin cayera al suelo dandose fuertemente en el trasero. Sasuke se mordió el labio tratando de contener una risa y miró otra vez en dirección de la pelirosa y la vió riendose de Karin, todos se estaban riendo de ella, pero su risa era la única que escuchaba; es como si estuviera opacando todos los sonidos alrededor y lo único que podía escuchar era su risa. Se quedó paralizado mirando como casi lágrimas le salían de los ojos por estar riendose tanto, esto hizo que sonriera un poco y no cualquier sonrisa, una de verdad. Su mejor amigo, Naruto lo notó y se le vino una gran idea que luego le diría a Ino también. Karin que se estaba quejando del dolor se paró del suelo y se fue del salón con una nube negra encima de su cabeza. Sasuke meneó su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos tan cursi y se preocupo en que nadie lo haya visto sonriendo. Fue hasta donde estaba Naruto y se unió en hacer comentarios goseros sobre las idioteces que Naruto e Ino decían.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el tan esperado día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, la fiesta era de siete hasta...hasta que se acabara y punto y es que los padres de Ino se pasan viajando por negocios y para su cumpleaños tendrá la casa para ella sola. Mientras tanto Sasuke trataba de buscar algo que ponerse, ya que, encontró la invitación perdida de Naruto y este lo obligó a ir o sino iba a hablar con Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke, para que él pudiera quedarse a dormir en la casa Uchiha todo el fin de semana y como Sasuke sabe sobre la muy buena relación que tiene su mejor amigo con su mamá, prefirió aceptar ir a esa estúpida fiesta a que soportar al Dobe todo un fin de semana 24 horas. Sakura por otro lado ya estaba vestida y se entretenía terminando de decorar y acomodar algunas cosas para la fiesta. Hinata y Tenten, otra amiga, ayudaban a Sakura mientras Ino terminaba de arreglarse mientras hablaba por celular con Naruto sobre los detalles del plan que le dijo unos días atrás.

-¿Estas seguro que funcionará?-le preguntó por sexta vez al pelirubio.

-¡Claro que si, dattebayo! No te preocupes, si todo sale como planeado, esos dos saldrán juntos de la fiesta.

-Bien, pero más vale que funcione o sino juro que te mataré, Naruto.-los minutos fueron pasando y la gente fue llegando a la casa de la Yamanaka. Sasuke y Naruto llegaron como a las siete y media, ambos traían máscaras, la de Sasuke era negra, igual que su traje de etiqueta y la de Naruto era blanca, combinando con el pantalón blanco que llevaba puesto. Las miradas de todos se centraron en cierto chico vestido completamente de negro, al cual las chicas llamaron "el caballero negro." Sakura supo inmediatamente quien era y se sonrojó al verlo tan bien vestido, como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, claro que esto no es un cuento de hadas porque sino ella ya estuviera con su querido caballero negro. La música movida comenzó a sonar por todos los rincones de la casa invitando a los presentes a bailar. Kiba aprovechó la oportunidad y fue hasta Sakura para sacarla a bailar, por mala suerte de Sasuke, Sakura aceptó bailar con Kiba haciendo que al Uchiha le dieran ganas de caerle a golpes.

-¡Naruto! ¿Donde está Sakura?-habló por encima de la música la cumpleañera.

-¡No la he visto! ¡Vamos a preguntarle a Hinata!-Ino asintió y buscaron a Hinata la cual estaba en la parte de los antisociales junto con Sasuke, Neji, Shino y Gaara.

-¡Hinata! ¿Has visto a Sakura?-le preguntó Ino. Hinata se sonrojó al ver a Naruto y trató de no desmayarse.

-Sakura-chan está bailando con Kiba-kun.-dijo con voz baja, por eso Ino anteriormente había acercado su oreja a la boca de la chica.

-¡Está bailando con Kiba! ¡Mira, ahí está Sasuke!-señaló al moreno y empujó a Naruto.-¡Haz tu parte!-Naruto se fue a buscar a Sakura mientras Ino caminó hasta el moreno que estaba comenzando a beberse un jugo de naranja con un poco de alcohol.

-¡¿Sasuke, podrías ir a mi cuarto y buscarme celular?!-Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros. Después de todo es el cumpleaños de ella y es un simple favor, ¿verdad? Sasuke caminó hasta las escaleras e Ino fue corriendo a buscar a Naruto. Cuando lo vió le hizo una señal y Naruto se apresuró en hablarle a Sakura.

-¡Sakura, Ino necesita que vayas rápidamente a su cuarto! ¡Dijo que era una emergencia!-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Ino pensando en que le habrá sucedido ahora. Las emergencias de Ino siempre han sido: tengo hambre, tengo sed, no se que ponerme, debo alisarme el cabello y estoy aburrida, pero hoy es su cumpleaños, debe ser una emergencia de verdad. Por otro lado Naruto e Ino chocaron los cinco y subieron corriendo al cuarto de la dueña de la casa.

-¿Tienes la llave?-le preguntó Naruto tratando de que no se escuchara, por primera vez, su voz. Ino le enseñó las llaves y cuando vieron que la pelirosa entró al cuarto, Naruto cogió la llave y fue corriendo como nunca había corrido y cerró la puerta haciendo que se escuchara un "pum" por casi toda la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. El pelirubio sonrió de lado y fue hasta donde Ino lo estaba esperando.

-¡Un poco más y rompes la puerta!-Ino se cruzó de brazos y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambos bajaron a donde estaba la fiesta y se entretuvieron hablando y bailando con un sin fin de personas. Pero volvamos a donde se encuentran el Uchiha y la Haruno, ¿si?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Ino?!-la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos mientras que Sasuke la observó detenidamente. Sakura llevaba puesto un traje también negro que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando en tentación a cualquier hombre que quisiera ver más de sus muslos; de calzado llevaba unos tacos negros de aguja, no tan altos, su pelo lo llevaba suelto como una cascada que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su espalda y llevaba una máscara negra parecida a la de Sasuke. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la mirada del moreno, pero rápidamente borró cualquier pensamiento sobre el amor que le tiene a ese chico.

-Hmp. Primero, ¿ya te diste cuenta que nos han encerrado aquí?-Sakura se volteó y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. La chica se desesperó y comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta. Sasuke decidió sentarse en la cama de Ino y se propuso a observar a la pelirosa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bueno, hay muchas cosas interesantes que podía hacer, pero él sabe que estuvo bebiendo alcohol y no quiere buscarse problemas.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado? No piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, ¿o si?

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? La única salida es tirarnos por la ventana y eso sería un acto suicida.-Sakura se quedó pensativa y maldijo a Ino y a Naruto. Decidió quitarse los tacos y la máscara para sentarse en el suelo. Es lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido. De seguro Naruto e Ino lo habían planeado desde hace mucho. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Toda su vida ha estado fingiendo no estar enamorada de alguien a quien si ama y ahora está en una situación muy incómoda y tentadora con esa persona que tanto ama. ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? Sakura observó como Sasuke se quitaba la máscara dejando ver sus ojos azabaches. El Uchiha tiró la máscara en el suelo y se acostó en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Definitivamente va a ir a ninguna otra fiesta.

-...Dime una cosa, Sakura, ¿por qué...por qué me odias tanto? Yo sé que soy un patán, lo admito, pero...eres tan diferente a las demás.-Sakura se ruborizó un poco y por un momento pensó en lo tierno que se escuchó dciendo que él mismo es un patán. La pelirosa bajó la cabeza y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Sasuke se sentó también en el borde la cama y observó a Sakura.

-Yo no te odio, Sasuke. Es verdad que eres un patán, pero...yo sé que también eres una buena persona sino no fueras el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿no?-el moreno asintió levemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas mal? Es como si no me soportaras.-Sakura miró a Sasuke y se puso a pensar. Esto está raro, Sasuke no es así. O sea, ¿Sasuke se siente molesto porque ella lo trata mal? ¿Dónde está su ego? Además, Naruto lo ha tratado mal un sin fin de veces, al igual que otras personas y él nunca les hizo caso, entonces, ¿por qué con ella se pone así?

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? Tú no eres así.-tiene razón, él no es así. Tal vez son efectos del alcohol, si, eso debe ser.

-Sabes, Sakura, eres una chica muy interesante y por eso pienso mucho en ti.-Sakura se sonrojó al máximo.

-Q-que cosas di-dices, Sasuke.

-Solo...digo la verdad.-le susurró muy cerca de los labios de la chica. Sakura se estaba muriendo por dentro; de todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? Claro que su inner le está gritando que no sea una idiota y lo bese ya. La pelirosa cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el pelinegro tomara acción, pero nunca ocurrió, así que, volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar al pelinegro acostado otra vez en la cama. Sakura sintió un poco de decepción y bajó la cabeza.-¿Te gusto, eh?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por tu comportamiento se nota que te gusto, ¿sabes pensé que eras diferente?-Sakura lo miró triste.-Y no me equivoqué.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que...-el azabache volvió a sentarse y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura.-eres molesta, Sakura.-la chica no supo que decir y sus ojos se inundaron un poco de lágrimas.-Eres molesta porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar, Sasuke ya había juntado sus labios con los de la chica y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al sentir los cálidos y dulces labios del chico que tanto ama sobre los suyos. Era su primer beso por eso no sabía como reaccionar, así que, solo trató de mover sus labios al ritmo que iba Sasuke. Cuando la falta de oxígenos hizo presencia, Sasuke separó un poco sus labios de Sakura y pegó su frente con la de la chica. -No sabes besar...pero no te preocupes, yo seré tu maestro.-volvió a besarla poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica y trató de juntar su cuerpo con el de él buscando un poco del calor del cuerpo de la chica. Sakura abrió un poco la boca para soltar un gemido y Sasuke aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura.

_-¿Es su lengua?-_pensó la pelirosa sorprendida. Sasuke encontró la lengua de Sakura y comenzó una batalla entre ellas. Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el pelo azabache del chico y las enrredó en este tratando de hacer el beso más profundo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke, sin romper el beso, le desabrochó el traje a Sakura y se lo quitó tirandolo en el suelo dejandola solamente en ropa interior y tumbó a Sakura en la cama y recostó delicadamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sakura volvió a soltar otro gemido al sentir el miembro del chico sobre su parte baja. Esto excitó aún más a Sasuke y como respuesta el chico hizo más presión en esa parte haciendo que Sakura gimiera su nombre. Esto volvió loco a Sasuke y la besó desesperadamente por un momento, luego siguió besandola hasta llegar a su cuello en donde trataba de hacerle una marca Uchiha mientras que con su mano derecha iba quitandole el sostén y comenzó a masajear el pecho de la pelirosa. Sakura se sentía bastante excitada, pero quería obtener más del chico.

-¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó Sasuke cuando Sakura lo empujó levemente.

-¡No, para nada! Es solo que...yo te quiero ver también.-dijo avergonzada con sus mejillas tornandose más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Sasuke se sentó, sonrió y pensó en lo tierna que es la chica.

-Si quieres, puedes ayudarme.-le ofreció juguetonamente a lo que Sakura asintió y se sentó quedando de frente al chico. Sakura pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, pero no le satisfació tanto porque la ropa lo estropeaba. Le quitó la chaqueta y bajó sus manos hasta el ruedo de la camisa del chico; subió sus manos otra vez al pecho del chico y fue abriendo los botones uno por uno; tiró la camisa al suelo y pasó su lengua por el pecho del chico hasta llegar hasta su abdomen. Puso sus manos en el cierre del pantalón del azabache, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se terminó de quitar el pantalón y también se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Sakura se levantó y tumbó a Sasuke en la cama, ella quedando encima de él. Esta vez fue Sakura la que comenzó el beso desesperadamente mientras Sasuke se entretenía masajeando los pechos de Sakura, luego las puso en la cintura de ella para pegar más su cuerpo a el de él. Ambos gimieron de placer y Sasuke miró a los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

-Eres hermosa, Sakura.-le dijo y recorrió el cuello de Sakura con su lengua. Cambiaron de posición y Sasuke volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Sakura en donde empezó a succionarlos, besarlos y morderlos uno por uno. Sakura no paraba de gemir y trataba de concentrarse en todo lo que ocurría, cada movimiento, el sabor de los labios de Sasuke, cada olor, especialmente el de Sasuke, y hasta en cada sonido que hacían ambos de placer. No lo quería admitir, pero uno de sus mayores sueños se estaba haciendo realidad...

Por otro lado, Naruto e Ino se habían cansado de bailar y fueron por unas bebidas.

-¡¿Crees que esten bien?!-le preguntó Naruto a Ino. Ya han pasado casi 40 minutos desde que encerraron a Sasuke y a Sakura en el cuarto de la pelirubia.

-¡¿Quienes?!-Ino definitivamente estaba comenzando a beber mucho alcohol.

-¡¿Cómo que quienes?! ¡El Teme y Sakura-chan!

-¡Ah, si! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Claro! ¡No me acordaba!-a Naruto le bajó una gota de sudor y negó con la cabeza. Cogió a Ino de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de ella.-Je, je, je, ¿a donde vamos? ¿Acaso quieres divertirte un rato?-Naruto se detuvo de repente y miró sorprendido a Ino.

-Estas borracha, ¿no?-Ino le contestó con una sonrisilla de idiota.-Olvídalo. Mira, hace un rato encerramos a Sakura-chan y al Teme en tu cuarto, así que,vamos a verificar si estan bien. Tú sabes que aveces Sasuke es un animal.-Ino se echó a reír y asintió. Cuando ya estaban al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Ino y miró a Ino que estaba mirandolo.-Bien.-Naruto puso su oreja en la puerta.

-¡Ah, Sasuke!-Naruto quitó rápidamente su oreja de la puerta y miró horrorizado a Ino.

-¿Bien...? ¿Cómo estan?-le preguntó Ino con la poca consiencia que le quedaba.

-...Creo que están más que bien.-Naruto miró a la nada y sonrió perversamente.-¡Funcionó el plan!-exclamó feliz.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Si!-Ino le iba a dar un leve puño en el hombro a Naruto, pero se lo dio al aire y se fue de boca al piso.

-¡Ino!-Naruto se agachó al lado de Ino.-Ino, Ino, Ino, Ino...-le dio leves golpes en la cara con la palma de su mano.-Creo que te pasaste de la mano en beber mucho alcohol, pero después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?-Naruto se levantó y fue a la puerta del cuarto de Ino y le quitó el seguro.-Sabía que iba a funcionar.-se fue otra vez a donde estaba la fiesta y comenzó a bailar como loco celebrando el que el plan haya funcionado.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban demasiado cansados luego de haber experimentado por completo sus cuerpos y solo estaban encima de la cama, Sakura abrazada al pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Crees que debemos bajar?-Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo, pero creo que si, después de todo hay que apoyar a Ino en su cumpleaños.

-Lo olvidaba, la puerta está cerrada.

-Mmm.-Sasuke se levantó y se puso el bóxer con los pantalones y fue hasta la puerta. Cuando giró la cerradura, la puerta se abrió un poco; sonrió de lado y la cerró de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando estaba abierta?-Sasuke se encogió de hombros y buscó su camisa, se la puso y le sonrió a Sakura. Sakura lo miró con ternura y decidió vestirse también. Cuando ambos ya estaban completamente vestidos fueron hasta la puerta y Sasuke la abrió.

-¿Ino?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ja! Me debes una soda.-le dijo Sakura.

-Hmp, sodas hay de más en la fiesta, pero...te puedo dar un beso.-se acercó a Sakura y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sakura se sonrojó y se agachó donde Ino estaba. Cuando se acercó pudo oler un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Está borracha.-Sasuke sonrió de lado y se preguntó si lo que acaba de hacer fueron impulsos de los efectos del acohol. No, el no bebió tanto alcohol como para estar borracho, además si hubiera estado borracho, se hubiera quedado dormido después del acto que hizo con Sakura. Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrazó a SU pelirosa.

-Te...te quiero.-Sakura sonrió y estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun.-se volvieron a besar y bajaron a la sala a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

_**1 mes después...**_

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan, dattebayo?-Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Sakura. Subió las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de la pelirosa.-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-En menos de un segundo se escuchó un PUM y Hinata cayó desmayada.

**Merry Christmas, my folk! Espero que Santa les haya traído lo que querían, pero sobre todo paz y amor, que mucha falta hace. Bien, estaba escuchando la canción Lost In Stereo de All Time Low y no se por que, pero se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, así que, decidí llevarla a cabo. El fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero el título del fanfic es en honor a que fue esa canción la que me inspiró y me dio esta idea. Si hay algún error, gomen y espero que le haya gustado y por cierto es mi primer "lemmon." ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Es Navidad! **


End file.
